


Mystery of an Emperor

by DrMagz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMagz/pseuds/DrMagz
Summary: It's believed that nobody in the world knows Akashi Seijuro's secondary gender and it's a topic of hot debate amongst all students.Maybe it's time for that debate to end.





	1. Prologue - The Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your ideas and don't forget to kudos! Hope you enjoy!

Akashi Seijuro's secondary gender was a topic of hot debate amongst all students at Rakuzan High School and the mystery that shrouded his secondary gender made him the the ultimate prize.

Alphas liked to think that maybe he was an omega, using his week-long 'business trips' as his excuse when his heat was due. Then the most common opinion of the students (and regarded as the most plausible due to it being thought that a High School alpha or omega male could never have a strong enough level of self control) was that he was a beta since he never outwardly reacted to pheromones of infatuation and even arousal that were present in the air while he was near. Even though there was a lack of omegas in Rakuzan, the small minority that were there dreamed of him being an Alpha which would explain his domineering attitude and powerful aura.

Akashi honestly didn't care what people thought he might or should be and may have even said, if he was feeling particularly frank, that he almost went out of his way to ensure that people would never know.   
But all it took was a situation of unfamiliar circumstances to change his mind set forever.


	2. A nuisance at best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's believed that nobody in the world knows Akashi Seijuro's secondary gender and it's a topic of hot debate amongst all students.   
> Maybe it's time for that debate to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your ideas and remember to kudos if you enjoyed the chapter!

The midterm scores had just been posted in Rakuzan High School and of course, Akashi made no move to check where he placed. He would come first, for he is absolute. Well that was the plan at least.

He expected that he would sit down in his class and all eyes would be trained on him, like they usually are when he comes at the top of the school for overall score. However when he sat down on that day, he only gained occasional glances... something was up.

Instead of having everyone's (unnecessary though not unwanted) attention, their eyes were fixated on the girl next to him, in a seat that was previously empty. She seemed oblivious to the stares she was receiving and her seemingly serious demeanour added lots to the tense atmosphere that was beginning to build.

He remained quiet; he knew he would find out why soon enough.

"Please take your seats everyone!" Their optimistic teacher asked. She was called Miss Murray and much to Akashi's annoyance, was the embodiment of cheerful. She had bouncy, light brown hair, bright green eyes and fair skin. The icing on the cake was that she was always smiling. Always. No matter the occasion, even when it was inappropriate.

When everyone was quiet and sat in their correct places, she began speaking, "I'm very proud of all your test results, they were very befitting of the top class. Well done in particular to (l/n)(f/n)-san, who happens to be on her first official day here at school, for placing first in the entire school even above Akashi-kun who came second."

And there was his answer. He couldn't afford to show any outward expression, but inside, his blood was boiling and he was filled with rage and slight confusion. How could anyone possibly beat him? What's more, even after getting a small round of applause from the class, the new girl only gave a way a small, embarrassed smile.   
'Next time,' Akashi thought, 'I will destroy you.'

\---- Later that day ----

"Good job on getting second in the year Sei-chan!"

"Reo, stop talking about it at once or I'll make you lap the school." Akashi ran a hand through his hair as he does out of habit when he's annoyed or frustrated.

Hayama picked up on the gesture and stuck his tongue out cheekily. "Akashi are you annoyed that the new girl beat you?"

"Don't think you're exempt from extra laps as well Kotarō."

"Guess I was right then." Hayama chortled at his discovery.

"It doesn't matter whether I'm annoyed or not, it won't happen again." Akashi sighed to himself, he would work so it wouldn't happen again but it was still bothersome to have to do extra work in order to ensure victory.

"I've got an idea Sei-chan, why don't you go and talk to the new girl? I'm sure she's lovely and I think you might be overestimating her."

"I'm most certainly not. I've never heard of the name (l/n) which means she tested in and the score required to get in via testing is not easily obtained by any means. Besides, I don't see that point of talking to someone who I'm going to destroy."

"Well I think it's a good idea to talk to her. I bet she eats a lot..." Eikichi thought out loud.

He had heard enough and forcefully threw the ball to Mibuchi. "Get back to practise and each of you do an extra lap before you get changed."

"Akashi you were serious? Not fair!"

\-----------

"Father, you called?" Akashi asked standing in front of Masaomi's large writing desk.

Masaomi cleared his throat and looked up from his desk, "Yes Seijuro, I was hoping you would inform me of how you did in your midterm exams."

Akashi fought the urge to walk out of the office then and there, he already knew this was going to be a disappointing conversation. He allowed himself a moment of silence to gather his thoughts and steel himself before he spoke, "Second in the year."

"So you mean to tell me," Masaomi said slowly, "that you were defeated by someone?"

"Only by a single digit difference father." Akashi replied.

"We are Akashis, Seijuro. I expect you to be on top at all times. Why don't you meet with this girl? She could show you what you've obviously done wrong." Masaomi proposed.

"I will father, thank you. I shall not disappoint you again." He turned to walk out of the office and walked back to the door with strides bigger than normal but as he grabbed the handle he picked up on alpha pheromones beginning to fill the room. Suddenly, Seijuro felt weaker than was humanly possible for him.

"I trust you won't Seijuro."


	3. I don't see why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's believed that nobody in the world knows Akashi Seijuro's secondary gender and it's a topic of hot debate amongst all students.   
> Maybe it's time for that debate to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your ideas = appreciated!  
> Kudos = appreciated!

"(l/n)-san." The girl was already in the classroom early in the morning on her phone, seemingly very entranced in whatever she was doing and Akashi was more than surprised when he walked in to see her sitting there. The only reason he was in so early was to check some documents as he was Student Council President so it was his job.

She looked up and if she was also surprised to see him in so early, she didn't show it. Instead she gave him a warm smile. "Good morning Akashi-san. Well done with your results in the midterms by the way, I didn't expect to do as well as I did to be honest."

"Good morning to you as well. I must also congratulate you for placing first above me. I have never been beaten in overall score before."

"Is that so? Well there's a very good chance that it won't happen again."

"I'm sure you're just being modest. You have great potential."

"No I'm just brutally honest," She gave a large smile, "but you have brilliant talent and I'd kill for your hair."

In response to the random comment, he allowed himself to release a smile though the other party was already in peels of laughter and it just wouldn't seem to stop. Each time she lifted her head to try and look him seriously in the eye, she would break out into more laughter. Her laugh was almost cackle-y and it was damn infectious. It was at that moment that the emperor who rarely even smiled couldn't possibly contain himself and began to join in with her laughter. It went on for about 20 seconds before it fizzled out and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I wouldn't have taken you for someone who liked random humour Akashi-san."

"I don't believe I do."

"Well you do now.  So, what are you doing here so early?" She rested her head upon her fist casually.

"Student council documents. What about you?"

"Woke up too early and decided to come to school."

"Not the most common excuse I'm sure."

"I'm not exactly normal by any means. Not that I mind of course."

"I think normal is an inaccurate term in an sense and therefore shouldn't be used."

"I agree with you but should you be getting back to your documents since school is starting soon?"

"Good idea, I'll see you when school officially starts."

"If you want we can eat lunch together in the library? I'm going to study in there."

Akashi paused for a moment to place his hand over his mouth in thought.   
'Is there a possibility that she knows about my situation? That wouldn't be possible. I am absolute and she is not. She couldn't possibly know.'  
"If I'm not busy." He said simply after a moments silence and walked out with a small but noticeable smile still on his face.

'I'm going to say alpha using scent blocking soap and patches.' (f/n) thought simply. 'I'm also going to say that he has been pressured into getting to know me. Poor thing. He doesn't seem like a bad person though. However, I have a weird feeling this will go somewhere interesting if I stick with it.'

\------

After a few weeks, it was clear that (f/n) was also keeping her secondary gender under wraps so her secondary gender also inevitably became a hot topic amongst students.

As well as that, Akashi and she had made their library lunch sessions a common thing much to the teasing of Akashi's team mates (whom (f/n) had the chance to meet and immediately clicked with all of them).

Akashi discovered she hadn't made any friends in the school except him which he met with uncertainty but (eventually) accepted it nonetheless. She discovered that she could make Akashi laugh and despite what he says, she knows he likes random humour.

But one day, she became suddenly quiet during lunch... until she made a request of him that would kick start something rather wonderful.

"You're oddly quiet today."

(f/n) heaved a heavy sigh. "This is extremely difficult for me. The rest of the day can only get worse."

"How so?"

"Doesn't matter why. Okay, when I ask you this please don't ask anymore questions about it and just a simple yes or no is fine because I need to know immediately for reasons."

"I can tell that you've mastered being mysterious," Akashi said sarcastically, "but go ahead, I'm listening."

"Will you walk me home? I'll even wait until you've finished practice but it'll really help if you can."

He blinked blankly until he realised that practise was off today because the coach was ill and that he hadn't told his father meaning he was free after school for an hour or so.  
"I don't see why not. Practise isn't on today. But you owe me a favour after this becau-"

"Because you are absolute and that is what you want. I know Seijuro. We'll go right after school then." With that the bell rang and (f/n) forced herself up and moved in the direction of her classroom with Akashi running a hand through his hair and following shortly after.


	4. An escort like no other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's believed that nobody in the world knows Akashi Seijuro's secondary gender and it's a topic of hot debate amongst all students.   
> Maybe it's time for that debate to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! Comment and kudos my friends, comments and kudos!

As soon as the class was dismissed, (f/n) was already next to the door and beckoning Akashi with her hand rather frantically then practically ran out of the room.

Wordlessly, Akashi stood up and followed her, rolling his eyes in exasperation at her impatience.

(f/n) was standing at the gate as Akashi arrived at the front of the building with a look of pure concentration plastered on her face, reminding him of when she tries not to laugh in class, which is extremely difficult for her.

He eventually he reached her and they immediately set off together at a normal pace.

"You were intentionally walking slower than usual."

"I was not. Even if I was, I can do what I like because I am absolute. So, is your mother still off work? (f/n)?"

"...Oh sorry, I guess I spaced out. Yeah she's still off work for a bit... What about your dad? Does he know practise isn't on?"

Akashi cocked his head slightly, "He doesn't which is why I'm able to walk you home."

"That's alright then I guess... so what were we learning about today?"

In response Akashi quickly ran his hand through his hair. "What do you mean? You were in school all day."

"I know I was but," (f/n) said matter-of-factly, "I was very preoccupied."

"Preoccupied with what, exactly?"

"You said you wouldn't ask anymore questions and I am not obliged to tell. I already owe you a favour now anyway, use it for something worthwhile."  
Akashi only tutted in replied.

After around 20 minutes of winding through the streets and engaging in the occasional little bouts of conversation they finally reached their destination.

It was a simple house with a small, modern porch and cream walls with a red brick roof and chimney. In other words, very homely.

(f/n)'s shoulders visibly dropped in relief when the house came into view.

"So, that's your house then?" Akashi asked.

"Yeah it is. It's as big as we need it." (f/n) replied, attempting to slightly justify why her house was the size it was.

"Well, I think it's quite lovely."  
'It suits her. The appearance of it confirms that she would have tested in though. Not that it matters now.'

Nothing more was said as (f/n) sped up exponentially until she came to the door and swiftly took out her keys and opened the door.   
"I can't have you in today I'm afraid. The house isn't in the state for guests plus I'm dying slowly. Thank you so much for walking me home, see you!"

"Your w-" The door was immediately shut. "Guess I'll just have to post it. What a bother."  
Sighing, Akashi took out a pen and paper and wrote down his email and slotted it through the post box hoping she'd pick it up.

\--

Rubbing her eyes, (f/n) slid herself down the door and sat there, allowing herself to break the state of constant concentration. She sat there in pure relief until she felt something drop on her head from the post box. Standing up, she inhaled deeply and grabbed the piece of paper on her head. It was obvious who it was by the neat, distinctive handwriting and she decided to send a little email so that Akashi then had her email and so he also knew that she had his note.

With that done, she poked her head into the front room to see her mum watching television.  
"I'm home mum and you almost had either me or someone else killed."

"Welcome home love. How did you get home? You should've called me and I would've picked you up. They didn't last the whole day?"

"My friend Akashi Seijuro walked me home. It wore off at lunch and I couldn't pick up a thing in class."

"Now that's a name and a half, how did you befriend him? Actually, don't tell me, go and have a sleep upstairs and if you're feeling up to it, you can tell me then. I'll let the school know about your flu."

(F/n) gave (m/n) a hug then moved to walk out the door. "Thanks mum."

"No problem, I'll bring you some food and water as well later."

"You really are the best."

"I know I am, love." (M/n) stood and followed her daughter out before diverting into the kitchen to make a sandwich.


	5. Late night talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's believed that nobody in the world knows Akashi Seijuro's secondary gender and it's a topic of hot debate amongst all students.   
> Maybe it's time for that debate to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do people （＾Ｏ＾）

(f/n) - 'Hey Seijuro, thanks for dropping off today's notes'

Akashi - 'No problem, but if you were paying attention I wouldn't have needed to make notes.'

(f/n) - 'I was too busy dying thanks very much. I could've died. You could've died as well   
(。-∀-)'

Akashi - 'I very much doubt that but thanks for the obvious concern. I trust you're feeling better then?'

(f/n) - 'Not at all Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑) This state of normality is temporary'

Akashi - 'What in the world could cause you or someone near you to die?'

(f/n) - 'Not saying Salamence Wing'

Akashi - 'Salamence wing? Is that some delicacy somewhere?'

(f/n) - 'Google it -.-'

Akashi - 'If this is similar to that time with the lemons then I will destroy you.'

(f/n) - 'It's not (￣^￣)ゞ ever heard of Pokemon?'

Akashi - 'Of course. I just don't watch, read or play it.'

(f/n) - 'Well Salamence is a pokemon and it has wings. Nothing rude about it. Also I'm making you watch, read and play it, cos it's amazing'

(f/n) - 'Actually, I'll send a picture, one sec'

Akashi - 'That's really not necessary'  
Akashi - 'Honestly, (f/n) just let me google it.'

(f/n) -

 

Akashi - 'Thank you for that. I was capable of googling it. Nice diagram though, very detailed.'

(f/n) - 'You're welcome. I aim to please ˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚'  
(f/n) - 'Oh god, what the hell is that? Wrong emoji'

Akashi - 'That is creepy. Do you think you'll be in tomorrow? Just so I know beforehand.'

(f/n) - 'Mum thinks I have the flu so I don't think I'll be in'

Akashi - 'I'm guessing you'll be wanting notes from the lessons then.'

(f/n) - 'Of course ˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚ thanks so much'

Akashi - 'Another emoji mistake?'

(f/n) - 'Not this time ;3'

Akashi - 'Your extensive use of emojis really amazes me.'

(f/n) - 'Why thank you kind sir although I'm about to die so I'll be on my way for now. I'll message you later on.'

Akashi - 'I'll look forward to it.'

\---Only thirty minutes later---

(f/n) - 'Sei'

Akashi - 'I thought you were meant to be dying.'

(f/n) - 'I can't think straight'

Akashi - 'Since when have you called me that?'

(f/n) - 'Help me'

Akashi - 'I don't know how I'm supposed to help you in this situation. It's 8:30pm.'

(f/n) - 'Please it's so painful'

Akashi - 'I could bring you some paracetamol or some food from a store if you need it.'

(f/n) - 'No please just be quick'

Akashi - 'I'll bring you that slushy you love from the convenience store if you answer one question for me.'

(f/n) - 'I will just please come'

Akashi - 'Will you give me another favour?'

(f/n) - 'I promise please help'

Akashi - 'I'm on my way'  
"First, I'll get her something to help her with her 'death'," Akashi thought aloud, "then I'll get the slushy."

\--- About 40 minutes later ---

"Good evening Mrs (l/n). I'm here with a slushy for (f/n). She asked me for it, so I brought it. I also brought this for her as an extra."   
'It's amazing how late they close those convenience stores.' Akashi thought.

(M/n) was visibly surprised when she saw the young gentleman standing at her door but embraced it all the same. "Thank you for coming. I'm guessing you're Akashi-kun?"

"Yes ma'am." Akashi nodded and gave a small smile.

"My daughter likes to talk about you. She really seems to love your company and competitiveness towards each other. Stay here a second, I'll go give it to her." With that (m/n) turned sharply on her heel and walked quickly up the stairs with the slushy and extra parcel in hand. When she came to her door, she knocked lightly and as all was quiet with no response, it showed her that it was safe to go in.   
She opened the door, slipped inside and quickly closed it behind her.  
"Akashi-kun's here. He brought you the slushy you love and this little parcel."

(f/n) groggily opened her eyes and sat up, with her eyes lighting up as soon as she saw the familiar cup with red ice faded into blue sitting inside, practically begging for it to be drank. She enthusiastically took it and stuck her whole tongue into the ice as if it was literally on fire, nonetheless, it made her sigh with relief. As well as that, she took the small parcel wrapped in brown paper and it had a note which read, 'To (f/n), open this when I'm gone and then read the second note inside."

(m/n) chuckled at the sight before she saw the phone next to her bed. "Do you want me to hold your phone for you for the week? You asked him for the slush yourself."

This made (f/n) immediately pause drinking the slushy and turned her attention to her phone.   
"God I'm so embarrassed."

"He seems lovely. I don't see what's so embarrassing about asking for a slush even if it was late at night."

(f/n) flicked through the previous messages in a state of pure disbelief and embarrassment.  
"Mum I asked specifically for him. Though I didn't actually turn down the slushy but still!"

"Well, he seemed very happy to oblige either way." (m/n) visibly winked at her daughter, causing a gaping mouth and a deep red blush. "Message him a thank you then if you want, keep the phone for company or I'll keep it for you."

With that, (m/n) went back down stairs.   
"She's going to message you since she doesn't want you to get ill. Although, Akashi-kun?"

"Yes Mrs (l/n)?" Akashi asked politely.

"Would you like to come over next week after school? You can walk home with (f/n) since she should be fine by then."

"I would love to. I don't believe I have anything to do after school next week."

"Also I have a feeling she will want to keep her phone with her. Honestly, she can never seem to part from it if you'll message her while she's off."

"I will both do that and bring notes from the lessons down each day until she's better."

"I can't thank you enough. (f/n) will be so grateful for your help. Will you get home alright?"

"I'm sure I will. Goodnight Mrs (l/n)."

"Goodnight Akashi-kun. Thank you again for coming!"

  
\--- In (f/n)'s bedroom ---

'That was the door meaning he's gone.' (f/n) thought to herself. 'Might as well open it sooner rather than later.'

She casually picked up the parcel, tore it at the seam and slipped the contents out of the packet. She first grabbed the card with the second message on it which read:   
'I assumed I wouldn't be able to come up and see you, so I thought you might appreciate this.   
Seijuro.'

Now intrigued, (f/n) tossed the card to one side and picked up the fabric which turned out to be black Calvin Klein trunks. Stained black Calvin Klein trunks. Too late to stop herself, she pressed the trunks against her nose and inhaled deeply.

What greeted her gave her a rush of heat which caused her to abandon everything and grab a pillow for the imminent death, which was promptly wedged in between her thighs though with the trunks still in pressed against her nose.

It smelt of Akashi (top notes of black pepper and herbal heart notes), sex and another scent that was powerful and screamed dominance that made her shake in pleasure.

The rest was a blur.


	6. I'm not oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's believed that nobody in the world knows Akashi Seijuro's secondary gender and it's a topic of hot debate amongst all students.   
> Maybe it's time for that debate to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I don't know what to think of it. Thoughts? *sigh*

"Morning!" (f/n) peaked her head in the student council office after a week had passed. She knew he would be in there early, for some reason, he always was.

"Good morning." Akashi replied, seemingly not surprised or ecstatic to see her back in school.

"Looks like you've missed me then." She glared at him then muttered, "Grump," under her breath.

"I heard that and yes I have missed your company. I hope the notes were satisfactory."

"Seijuro, I messaged you thanks every day for them. They were more than satisfactory."

"Still, I have to make sure."

"Also..."

"Yes?"

"... what the actual fuck was with that extra 'gift' a week ago?" It wasn't something that she disliked but fact he thought she would've wanted it made (f/n) feel embarrassed and she really didn't deal with embarrassment well.

Akashi glances up from his papers briefly and smirked. "I assumed it would make dying continuously over the period of a week much easier."

"Well it made me die much more often so thanks. I also have a feeling you've won." Now intrigued by the possibility of (f/n) forfeiting the game, he set aside all his work and crossed his arms, keeping a smirk on his face and his eyes trained on (f/n).

"(f/n) I always win. From the moment the little game began I had won."

"Well then, what am I?" (f/n) raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"It would be boring to just end it like that. I'll get you to say what you are yourself. And you'll say it tonight when I come over to yours for dinner."

The thought caused a deep sigh from (f/n). "I had forgotten about that. That plan's not going to work Seijuro. I don't give in to peer pressure."

Akashi grunted, amused. " I'm only going to drive you up the wall and the only way for the torture to stop will be for you to say it to me."

Now annoyed, (f/n) turned on her heel and began for the door, though she heard a quite quiet, primitive snarl causing her to immediately and instinctively bare her neck.

"So you're starting this torture now then?"

"Decided to start early. I'm sure you'll enjoy today."

With that, before he said anything else, she sped out of the room and rushed to the closest toilet.   
(f/n) always appreciated how clean the Rakuzan toilets were. The walls were pristine white and everywhere was spotless. Though she decided not to stop to admire the walls and features and instead opted to splash her face with water to cool off.   
'Looks like I'm screwed. Hurray for having dinner with a prick.'

\---1st lesson---

(f/n) walked into her classroom after excusing herself to actually use the toilet before her first lesson began. When she came in, her pencil case was absent from her desk and instead, of course, underneath Akashi's desk. Sighing, she walked over to the front of his desk, placed both hands firmly on the table and narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Could you give me the pencil case Seijuro?"

"Could you ask a little nicer?"

"You're already starting to piss me off today. Please can I just have the pencil case?"

Akashi ignored her plea and carried on. "Maybe if you were a little bit more polite... ah, of course," He lowered his voice so the others in the class couldn't eavesdrop, "how about you call me Sei?"

(f/n) was taken aback although out of sheer willpower and not wanting to give in to his antics, she recovered quickly. "Not a chance."

"Well then, that makes it all the more enjoyable for me." Akashi then proceeded to stare directly into (f/n)'s obviously angry (e/c) eyes, make a face that portrayed even more dominance than he already exerts on a day-to-day basis and spoke slowly and authoritatively, "Call-me-Sei-and-ask-politely."

It was a command spoken in a way that couldn't be disobeyed. Normally it was used by high school bullies who happened to be in the highest sector of the hierarchy to order around those in the lowest whose biology made it almost physically impossible to go against them. "Could I p-please have my pencil case Sei?"

To say it was a simple 'embarrassing moment' was an understatement. It was humiliating and that's without anyone else in the class hearing.

"Of course you can (f/n), you needed to simply ask." The hard stare and authoritative tone of voice had completely disappeared into a soft gaze and small smile. He picked up the pencil case and offered it to her. Though she was burning with rage, an outburst in class would make an unnecessary scene that she wasn't prepared to deal with. Swallowing her pride, she took the pencil case and sat in her seat, keeping it close to her throughout the lesson.

\---

There had been 3 more incidents throughout the rest of school.

Two at lunch:

He growled quietly when she flicked him on the forehead for making, what she thought was, a dumb observation about her mood to which she bared her neck, gaining her some weird looks and made her pick up his pen from the floor when he 'accidentally' dropped it.

Not only has he never dropped his pen, either in lessons or working with (f/n), he also didn't seem to mind when she flicked him, in fact, he sometimes laughed when she did it.

One on her way to class:

When (f/n) was making her way back to class and he wouldn't let her pass in the corridor unless she asked politely.

It had been a weird and humiliating day and Akashi had succeeded at driving (f/n) all the way up the god-damn wall. She was royally fed up of it all. School was over, but she knew that he still had this afternoon to mess with her anyway possible and she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

\--

The walk home was mostly in silence. (f/n), understandably, was tense the whole way and Akashi seemed completely at ease with the situation. She was expecting him to stop her at some point, but he never did. So, she decided to do a little commanding of her own.

"Sei, can you make me an earl grey when we get in?"

"I thought I was the guest. Shouldn't you make it yourself?"

That was the perfect answer. She put on a sad face, stuck her neck out a little bit and focussed on giving out a scent that stank of sadness.   
"Oh maybe I should, I'm just a little tired after coming in early after not getting much sleep while I was off."

Akashi sighed. "Milk no sugar?"

"Yes that's right."

"Okay then. I'll make it when I get in."

'Victorious!' (f/n) thought gleefully and decided to give out a pleased scent to reward him rather than saying it verbally. Scent is much more powerful in so many ways. Akashi's nose twitched and his mouth upturned slightly in response.

Finally, the house was in sight and like a freed slave, (f/n) ran straight for the house, shouting 'Thank Gods." and "Hallelujahs."   
It was the first time in the day that she made Akashi laugh, the sight of her bounding toward the house was a combination of hilarious and adorable. 

Eventually, they both entered the house. Akashi immediately diverted into the kitchen and (f/n) went into the living to turn the tv on.

(M/n) was back in work so would be home a little later.

After a couple minutes had past, Akashi came back in holding two cups of tea and handed  
(f/n) one that was done just how she liked it. Only adding the milk until you see the little milk cloud come up to the top.   
"Thank you."

"No problem." Akashi replied before setting down the tea to cool and turning his gaze to the tv. (f/n) couldn't tell if he was planning something, or genuinely interested in the cartoon that was on tv. It happened to be a cartoon that (f/n) loved so she hoped it was the latter.

However, that thought crumbled when she went to have a drink of tea and saw Akashi's eyes immediately train on her.   
"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think it's perfect, to be honest." (f/n) replied, still slightly warily.

In response, pleased pheromones filled the room. It was intoxicating and was the perfect comeback to earlier before. She tried to resist until she had to put the cup she was holding down because she began shaking. It was amazing and evil all at the same time. The shaking wouldn't stop.  Her body was hot with happiness or embarrassment, she couldn't tell which was which at the moment. It spread from the toes to her head until-  
She moaned. It was guttural and needy and sounded desperate.

It was then that she realised she was unintentionally giving out pheromones of arousal in bucket loads. Akashi seemed to notice and looked like he was holding his breath with the plate and cup placed precariously and specifically on his groin.

Akashi's pleased pheromones developed into arousal and their scents mixed together as each became stronger.

"(f/n). What is your secondary gender?" Akashi said slowly, obviously struggling to keep composure.

It was difficult to answer with the air being so dominated by pheromones. It was like a packed dance club - the air was thick and humid.

He decided to soften his voice because it's easier to get information out of a person who's drunk-on-pheromones if you're kind.   
"Please tell me."

"O-o-omega." (f/n) stuttered out.

He slowly but surely reigned in his pheromones then promptly made his way to the windows and opened them to get rid of the smell. After he had finished, he turned and smirked triumphantly. "That's a good omega."


End file.
